One Last Shot
by fashiongirl97
Summary: AU, set in the future. Cute one-shot for Left my heart in Paris' birthday xx


**Disclaimer **_NCIS is not mine_

**Author's note **_So, this just came to me, and seaming as it is the amazing Left MY heart in Paris' birthday today I thought I would write it for her. She's been an amazing friend to me and is always there when I need her. She also is an amazing writer who is so talented, and so often helps me with my fics. So, this is for her. _

_Happy Birthday Meg! _

_Hope you had a wonderful day and enjoy_

* * *

One Last Shot

Sometimes, on those nights when he's working late, and she's home alone, she sits in her office. The warm glow of the desk light illuminating a room which had held host to so many moments. Happy and sad, unforgettable and those that were perfect in a simplistic way. With the books lining the walls, like the history influencing the future. The worn leather chairs so many people had sat in and the fireplace that had warmed so many conversations. It was a room that in the last 20 years had seen so much change. That had gone from watching her be happy, to being over the moon, to rock bottom and then building it all up again.

Sometimes she liked to sit there, and simply thank whoever it was who watched over her; Jesus, the gods, a Buddha or even a spaghetti monster. But thank them, for letting her turn her life around. For letting her be happy and have a life she had been almost certain was impossible.

For many years she'd kept her -their- lives secret. Because she'd had to, to the extent that for many years only three people - including herself and him - inside of NCIS knew, and two outside, one of whom was her bosses boss. But as the years went on, and things changed, so did her view.

You see, after Paris, the dear John letter that had been left in the pocket of her soft cream leather jacket had not been the end of things. In fact that was far from it. Because not even a month later, she had sat in a Mossad bathroom stall staring at two pink lines. Seven months later, she was the 'size of a house' and was screaming and cursing his name in hospital. He'd sat holding her and she held him hours later. Exhausted but never happier. Their two miracles sitting in their arms; Melissa Anne Shepard-Gibbs, and Matthew Jasper Shepard-Gibbs.

But these two, a red headed whip cracker and a silver haired fox, didn't do things like others. They co-parented over thousands of miles. Travelling back and forth on what would toll up to be thousands of pounds of air miles. Then she went to London, and Italy, and he had them in Russia whilst she was Cairo. But that was all their relationship was. He remarried and she watched as they had a second mummy - for a while at least. But then once more he divorced, and when the twins were 7, she moved back to DC, and things became easier. Because they could have a mummy and daddy whenever they pleased.

Jenny looked around the empty study and smiled at the memory of the last time they had gotten back together. She'd watched him forget her and their children. And he'd watched her lose it on a hell bend vendetta, but when that day came to an end; when he'd nearly watched her get locked up. He'd swallowed his bitterness, joined the three for tea, and after the children were asleep he'd kissed her. He'd kissed her like never before and like it was their last moment on earth. And even now, as she looked back on that time, as she remembered the entire kiss - it stirred up longing, lust and desire, made her stomach do summer salts and her face flush ever so slightly.

* * *

She looked over at him, the fire crackling in front of them, and soft chords of music playing through the stereo system ever so quietly. The children were asleep in their rooms. Both snuggled up user thick duvets dreaming if a land that they could call their own. And as Jenny sat in the office, her former lover beside of her, she couldn't help by be entranced by a world of her own imagination. A world where she hadn't left him, where her life didn't have to be hidden by a velvet curtain like it was a private show. Where she could admit her feelings towards the man beside her and hadn't lost her mind over a decades old feud.

"Jenny-" he began. But she turned to look at him, her shoulder length red hair falling out of the bun she had worn it in for work. She had changed, dressed in a pair of leggings and a chunky knit baggy jumper. This was Jenny-the-mum, not director-Jenny. And as she looked at him she cut him off.

"I'm breaking your rule, but I need to. I'm sorry Jethro." She said, looking down and picking at her nails. "I shouldn't have put you or your team in the position I did. Hell it was selfish of me but it was obnoxious and so many other things."

"I'll protect you any day Jenny. Any day. You were going after someone who had hurt your family. I can't judge you when I have done the same." And he held her hand, squeezing it so softly and before she knew it - too in shock he didn't hate her - his lips were on hers. And she didn't know what to think other that how much she had missed this, him.

* * *

But things had never gone so easily, and when Melissa was 13, she was in a riding accident. It was no one's fault, but it took he parents many years to learn to accept that fact. She'd been riding down at the stables she'd gone to for years. It was the horse that had ridden since she was old enough, and she was being watched by her instructed. But then there was a gunshot - a case which ends up being NCIS'. The horse spooked, and although Melissa was a confident rider it was too strong, it threw her off, but the safety stirrup jammed so she ended up being dragged by the horse.

That evening, they were all told that Melissa would never walk again, and that the spinal damage was too bad. For a girl who loved anything athletic it was the worst nightmare. But she was more like her parents than any of them had first thought, and she took it in her stride. Only 6 months after the accident she was the lead attacker in the DC under 16's disabled basketball team.

However, her parents still worried, and after she fell out of her chair in a game Jenny realised that the time had finally come where she had to choose either family or work. Her never being there was straining he marriage, and making her miss out on watching her children grow up. So one day, during a routine nearing she made up her mind. She was tired f hiding.

* * *

The FBI director was to the left of her, the CIA to the right, SecNav opposite, NSA and homeland security directors off to the right and the secret service to the left. She was a woman being hit on, and yet the only thing that would even make them stop to pause was hung on a chain around her neck.

Once everything was discussed, and everyone was standing up to leave, Jenny looked over to her boss, took a deep breath and swallowed her pride. "Sir, can I have a moment in private?" She questioned, the secretary looked over and nodded. So Jenny bid farewell to her fellow directors and once the door was closed, she sat back down in her seat.

"Is everything alright Jennifer?" He questioned, following her lead and sitting back down at the glass conference table. She looked down at her fingers nails, painted in bright red with small white dots on. Melissa had been bored and done them for her, even though she wasn't particularly a girly girl, she always had her nails painted.

"That depends on your definition of alright." The secretary was more than a little confused until he saw the red head remover a long gold chain from her neck. Then her watched as she removed two diamond rings - simple yet elegant - and place them on her left ring finger. When she looked at him his face was a picture of shock.

"How long ago did this happen?" He asked her, and Jenny smirked. Their wedding had been a small affair, just them and their children. It was only two months after Melissa was injured. But Jenny and Jethro had realised how much they wanted to have something concrete between them in place. So he'd proposed the day before, and the next day she'd bought a beautiful white dress and they'd stood in a registry office. And in their own tipsy turby way it had been perfect.

"Just under a year ago." she stated, surprising herself at how long ago it had been. Especially when they were still in their honeymoon phase.

"Who is the lucky man?" The secretary knew he would not approve, she would not have kept it a secret otherwise. And the look on her face did nothing to deny that fact.

"Erm well..."

"Jennifer?"

"Gibbs." She stated, and out of the corner of her eye she saw him roll his eyes.

"I'd like to say this has come about out of nowhere but in all honesty I always know it was a possibility. How long have you been together?"

"Since the event with the FBI locking down the agency."

The SecNav took a deep breath, he knew he should fire her on the spot, but she was the best thing for the agency. She'd gotten more funding, more respect and more cooperation with sister agencies than any of her predecessors had. "Why are you telling me now?"

"Melissa was in an accident just before the wedding." There was shock on her bosses face. He knew about their children, but he hasn't known about their relationship post their birth.

"Is she alright?"

"She's a fighter." Jenny said, a small smile of pride going across her face. "But," She sighed softly. "She'll never walk again."

"How did it happen?" The SecNav asked, wondering how on earth he had not heard about the incident prior to the day.

"Riding accident." Jenny said. "She's on a disabled basket ball team now."

"Am I here because you want time off Jennifer?"

"No." She said, before picking up her bag and taking out a crisp white envelope, before sliding it across the table. On the top of the envelope said 'The Secretary of the Navy' in her pristine swirling writing, and as he laid his eyes on it, he knew what was coming, as soon as he had heard about Melissa he knew that she was here for one of two reasons. "This is my resignation." She said.

"Jennifer, I don't know what to say. Is there anything I can say to persuade you to come back?" But the red head just shook her head; this was something she needed to do.

"I've missed too much of their lives sir. I mean . . . Jethro will never retire, but me. I'm their mother, and I need to be there. This made me realise that."

* * *

And so she had left, however, when the twins were in their late teens she returned to NCIS as a consultant. But everyone knew now, they knew about the twins and her relationship with Jethro. They knew that when the silver haired fox returned home there was a stunning red head waiting for him. And with that knowledge, they were all jealous.

"Hey." Said a soft voice, bringing her out of her thoughts, as she looked up she couldn't help but smile at her husband of 6 years. The twins were at university now, and as different as chalk and cheese. Matthew was studying fashion and design in New York, and was exceptionally talented. So much so, that he had already been offered a place working at an esteemed fashion house once he had finished New York.

"Hey." She replied, her hair longer in length than it used to be. It was still red, but a few silver lines ran through it now she had given up dying it to keep age at bay. Melissa was less like her mother these days and more like her father. Their daughter was on a sport scholarship whilst studying law. She wanted to be a police officer, even though she was disabled. And was determined she would be one. Every day she was an inspiration to her parents.

"You coming to bed?" He asked. Gibbs like Jenny had eventually come to the decision that full time work was not for him. However, that just meant he turned up for the cases and left the paperwork to DiNozzo. Something that worked perfectly most of the time. And as she looked over at him, she couldn't help but smile once more. Tomorrow their house would be a home again, the whole team, and the twins were coming home for the 4th July barbeque which had become an annual event ever since they opened their lives up to the public all of those years ago.

"Yeah." She answered, turning the light off and standing up to walk across the room to her husband. And when she met him, he kissed her, like they were still in Paris. That was something they had never lost – their passion. Something the team and twins more often than not wished they would lose – or tone down a little at least.

* * *

The next day, everyone came over. It was eleven when Jenny stood in the kitchen, hair loosely curled and tied up into a ponytail, wearing a pair of white straight legged jeans and a floaty green silk top. Her wrists covered with bangles and a silver necklace around her neck. Once upon a time the thought of Jenny cooking would have left her husband in hysterics. But after she left NCIS she had gotten Naomi to teach her. And now what she produced was surprisingly enough edible.

The doorbell rang and Jethro shouted he would get it. Walking through the house in his natural coloured linen trousers and a pale blue short sleeved shirt. Jenny put the bowl of Eton mess into the fridge and walked through the house. Her iconic ridiculously high heeled sandals clip clopping on the wooden floor. And she smiled when she saw her children all grown up.

Matthew was his father's splitting image, toned, with brown hair but his mother's eyes. His hair was short on the back and sides, but the top was longer and styled. He wore skinny jeans and a plaid shirt. A style Jethro had been concerned of at first, but then realised that he didn't care. Because he would love his son however he chose to live his life. Behind him, Melissa came in. She had her mother's hair and skin, but her father's eyes, something which never failed to break hearts.

"I don't see why you insist I wear a dress every year!" She said with a smirk. Her hair was dead straight, cut to just below her ear on one side before sloping down to shoulder length on the other. Her eyes wore minimal makeup except for a dash of mascara and a sweeping flick of black eyeliner. Her dress was deep purple, and Jenny thought she looked amazing. Yet on her feet were flat white pumps – Jenny had failed to pass on her love for heels. Melissa's nails were perfectly painted at usual.

"It's tradition." Jenny said before hugging her children.

"And yet you aren't' wearing one." She grumbled, too much of a tom boy in some respects.

Leading the family out into the garden. Jethro had already set up the barbeque, and there was a fridge box filled with drinks to keep them cold. And soon enough the rest of the team had arrived. Tony was flirting with Melissa as he always did, Matthew was talking to Abby about what was bound to be a gothic twist on summer style, and the rest of the team were laughing and joking too.

Jenny brought out the food and it was devoured – mainly by tony – in minutes. And later on, as the sun began to set, Jenny walked over to the back of the garden where there was a soft garden sofa. She sat down and watched her family. Jethro was talking to Ducky, and they were all laughing and joking. Talking intently. She couldn't help but smile.

Jethro saw her and walked over, smiling softly at her. "Hey." He said, smiling softly and sitting down beside of her. "What you thinking about?" She moved closer and he put an arm around her, pulling her in closer so that they could curl up. Jenny's head rested on her husband's chest and she could hear his heart beating.

"About how lucky I am. To have all of this. I never thought I would have." She looked up and he kissed her lips.

"You deserve it Jen." He said softly.

"So do you." She stated, smiling once more. "I'm so proud of them."

"They are definitely to be proud of." She stated softly. "Thank you, for giving me this."

He looked down and kissed her like he had that day all those years ago in her office when they had gotten back together. "I love you Jenny, thank you for making me happy."

"I love you too Jethro."

And as they sat there, the whole team and both of the twins rolled their eyes at the two Gibbs' kissing. But secretly each wanted a relationship just like it. Because after all, who didn't want to fall head over heels in love with someone.


End file.
